The Last Mission
by That-Hatter
Summary: Matsumoto and a young Tōshirō Hitsugaya often wondered why their Taichō left without saying anything. But soon, a mission arises that calls for the Division to pull together. And by the end they realise why…
1. Chapter 1- Late Return

**So I have decided on writing a longer fanfiction… This will be my first try at writing a chaptered story. For now I have rated it at K+ but depending on how it goes that may change. I'm planning to update this at least once every week, so hopefully I can fit it around my school work and such. I really hope you enjoy reading this!**

**Anyways here's the first installment, happy reading!**

* * *

Shadows of torchlight licked the long passages of the barracks; the crackling of the orange dancing flames was all that could be heard. It was either very late, or in the early hours of the morning. Those that inhabited the tenth division were blissful in sleep, unaware of the Shinigami still in the office.

Rangiku Matsumoto's short, golden blonde hair fluttered in the cool breeze that flooded through open window. "Where on earth is he already? So much for just needing the bathroom" she muttered through parted, cupid bow lips, releasing a long flat sigh shortly afterwards.

The Fukutaichō stretched her long ample body across the length of the sofa, her head falling over the cushioned arm. "Ne, what a pain, it's just like him to vanish like this…" Mascara applied lashes scanned over the room, stopping as her gaze met the other that was there.

The newly appointed third seat sat alone nearby, his child-like frame resting against the wall. The inky black material of his Shihakushō hugged his thin, little body. Striking stark locks spilt messily over tired, teal pools.

Rolling on her stomach so that her view of him was no longer upside down, she slowly sat up. Her well-shaped brows furrowed, sky blue eyes directing towards the exhausted subordinate. "Hey Tōshirō, why don't you get yourself to bed, it's important that you get your sleep. Especially with you training for your Bankai"

Hitsugaya mumbled supressing a yawn "Fukutaichō?" Attempting to delay his heavy eyes from closing, he lifted a dainty hand, rubbing his orbs gently. The curvy vice pursed her lips  
"N'awh, come on Tōshirō, how many times do I have to tell you to call me Rangiku? Now off to bed, don't make me scold you!" she warned, wagging a finger.

"But…" he frowned, halting his protest, knowing that if he was to continue he would most likely be suffocated by the woman's legendary breasts. He shrunk back under her stern stare, looking away in defiance.

Rangiku's features softened, catching the concerned look that flashed across the boys expression. "Hey don't worry, the Taichō will be back when you least expect it. Now remember what your O bāchan said. You need sleep to grow" she chuckled; having become quite fond of the prodigy since finding him.

The young ice wielder sighed in defeat, his eyes becoming downcast. Aware he had lost this battle with his superior, he slowly got to his feet. "Alright Rangiku, see you tomorrow" he mumbled drowsily.

Matsumoto watched as Tōshirō wandered to the door, feeble-like hands hanging by his sides. His ultramarine sheath was strapped clumsily onto his back, holding his Zanpakutō. "Hey Tōshirō, don't worry alright, sleep well"

The miniature third seat nodded in response, sliding open the thin, rice-paper door and stepping out into the ascending darkness. She understood why he wanted to stay up, but he was still only a child compared to her and needed sleep to function properly.

A resigned sigh tumbled from the second in commands lips, resting her hand over her forehead as she once more laid back. "What's taking him so long..." she breathed, closing her eyes for a moment. Their Taichō had left at the break of dawn without a word said. Leaving both her and Tōshirō to wonder where he could have possibly gone.

She groaned pushing herself off of the sofa, stretching out her slender arms as she approached the desk. "I suppose a little drink wouldn't hurt" she murmured to herself, dropping to the floor.

Now in a crouching position, her eyes brightened. Splayed out fingertips reaching out to grasp the neck of her favourite saké and the tray she often kept it on. Settling herself comfortably on the desk, she positioned the beverage in front of her. Snatching up a cup she had left there earlier, she was quick to fill the contents.

With a well-practiced flick of the wrist, she drained the liquid in one quick swig, slamming the cup down against the tray. Soon she became immersed in her thoughts. What if that oath vanished? Just like Gin always did when she was a child, everyone always left her. And Tōshirō would most likely do the same when he was a little older, due to her lazy antics.

She shook her head, bronze locks flitting around her face. She was just being paranoid because it was getting late. Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted as the partially open window burst open with a harsh clatter.

Finding herself on high alert, she leapt silently to her feet. Marble spheres keenly scanning her surroundings. "Who's there?!" she demanded, her usual care free tone now stern and authoritative. Only the invading wind responded, reluctantly she manoeuvred her hand away from the hilt of Haineko.

"Tōshirō?" she called uncertainly, tucking her hair behind her ear. Once again silence followed, and she slowly lowered her guard. With a scowl present on her pretty features, she marched to the offending window and slammed the shutters closed.

Certain the sudden disturbance was down to the harsh wind, she plopped back down onto the desk. Put out by the night's events, she grasped the bottle once more. Rather than using her cup she brought it to her lips, tilting her head back.

Sensing someone behind her, her eyes widened. Before she had the chance to move, firm hands gripped onto her shoulders, rooting her to the spot. Warm breathe contacting the shell of her ear, a large shadow loomed over her. Words greeted her ears, like a low rumble the fear that enveloped her, suddenly melting away.

"I hope you saved some of that saké for your good ol' Taichō" With a sharp change of expression and an inevitable swing. The circular tray that she rested her bottles on was now planted deep into the familiar ravens face.

Legs parted, hands clawed and her back arched, Matsumoto found herself back on her feet. A deep frown carved onto her flawless features. She watched in dark amusement as the tray fell from the familiar males face.

A metallic clang rang across the room as the makeshift weapon dropped to the floor. The muscular build of Isshin Shiba was presented in front of her. His charcoal back hair was windswept, the periwinkle lined Haori he sported tattered and torn.

Murky Onyx hues met hers as a sheepish, lopsided grin became known on his face. Wiping the crimson substance that trickled from his nostril, he dared to speak again. "You know, it's not nice to hit your Taichō with trays…" he chuckled, folding his arms casually.

Rangiku remained silent, looking to the floor. "Where were you Isshin..?" She asked, her hands clenching by her sides. The man watched his Fukutaichō closely, eyes now laden in apology, he rubbed his neck.  
"Sorry about that, duty called and I guess I didn't think"

Looking up, the Vices frown deepened "Don't you trust us?" she questioned, placing a hand on her hip. "Don't you trust Tōshirō and me?" The man was taken aback by the woman's words, his back slouching as he sighed.  
"Of course I do, I just don't want you or the kid to get hurt…"

His eyes widening, he was quick to dodge the incoming saké bottle that came hurtling his way at a dangerous speed. The shattering of china made him wince, Rangiku glared at him from her position near the desk.

Her stance became slouched, her arms wrapping around her body "We're supposed to be a team, we're meant to work as a unit." She looked down again as the Taichō remained silent.  
"I'm sorry Rangiku." The words he spoke were soft. She peered upwards to meet his rare, sincere gaze "Listen we have a mission, first thing tomorrow. I want both you and Tōshirō to accompany me, got it?"

A bright smile curved on her lips, knowing that he meant every word. "Of course, Taichō!" she nodded confidently. Isshin chuckled, arching an eyebrow  
"Where's Tōshirō, is he around?" he asked, scanning around the room.  
"I told him to go to bed, he was exhausted" The Fukutaichō sighed quietly, closing her eyes for a moment.

Isshin snorted, his grin widening "You sure about that, are you Rangiku..?"  
"Of course, I am!" she piped up, failing to find another object to catapult at her leader. At the sudden raise of the woman's voice, the man put a finger to his lips, cutting her short. "E-eh what is it?" she blinked, tilting her head.

The raven craned his head around the door, and gestured her to come and have a look. "What?" she groaned, approaching him.  
"I don't think the kiddo went to bed" he smiled, pointing to the small frame huddled against the wall, his being hidden by shadows.

In an obvious attempt to stay up and ensure his Captain returned safely, young Tōshirō had fallen to sleep, waiting outside of the office. His knees were pulled up to his slim chest, head resting over his arms that kept his legs drawn.

A slightly amused, doting smile found itself on the fair woman's lips, her tone a mere whisper as she spoke. "That's just like him. He wanted to make sure you got back before going to bed. I think he was worried"

"Well at least he's sleeping now, let's go Rangiku. I need you both at top strength for this mission" He looked at her seriously, and for a moment it took her by surprise. His barren, unsmiling expression unfamiliar to her, she could understand the importance of the upcoming assignment.

She nodded firmly, adapting to the situation. "Yes Taichō" she stated, her eyes locking onto his for a moment. In that split second they decided that they could trust one another fully and contently. Lunging down, Isshin scooped the seemingly fragile boy into strong arms. The boys crown of alabaster hair resting comfortably against the elders shoulder

"Make the most of the rest of the night and get some sleep Rangiku, alright?" He instructed firmly. "I'm going to take the kid to his quarters and go get some rest myself, so I'll meet you in the morning…"  
"Alright, goodnight Taichō" she smiled, running a hand through her wavy locks.

The need to sleep quickly began to catch up with the tired vice, and she turned to begin her journey back to her room. As she walked, she couldn't help but wonder what mission they were going to go on. But judging by the grave expression her superior had worn, it was one he was very reluctant to let them attend…

TBC...

* * *

**Please R&R it means a lot, I like knowing what you guys think. It motivates me to write quicker too… Hope to hear from you!**

**Until next time!**

**Hatter ^^**


	2. Chapter 2- The Mission

**Okay, so over the past few days I have come up with a range of ideas for this story (so much so that I have started to write the fourth chapter) I was going to wait to update until next week, but I've gotten some lovely feedback so early update, just a little thank you ^^ **

* * *

Daybreak slowly enveloped the Seireitei, the sun rose from the rolling clouds. Mild light seeped through the windows of the many buildings. Leaves in hues of orange and yellow, taken hostage by the autumn breeze. Although it was still early, both Rangiku and Isshin had long ago awoken preparing for the mission that awaited them.

"Remind me again why you're doing this..?" the Fukutaichō questioned sceptically in a whispered tone. The woman's expression was set in a deadpan, her body leaning against the door frame she had been requested to stand by.

"Watch and you'll find out" The voice of Isshin murmured from above her. Sighing, the strawberry blonde glared upwards, watching as her Taichō gathered his bearings, balancing himself on the beams of the ceiling.

The room just so happened to belong to their third seat, who was sleeping soundly under the sheets of his futon. Silky white tendrils poked out and onto his pillow, not a snore escaping him. Isshin shuffled on the platforms above him, a broad smile playing on his lips.

Clearing his throat, he straightened up, dark silver orbs glinting in anticipation. Matsumoto gasped as the man suddenly launched himself from the beam. Large, sandaled feet vastly approached the sleeping boy with bone-breaking intent. "Good Morning Tōshirō!" he announced, in a voice that echoed across the room and halls.

Hidden teal eyes snapped open, dark lashes narrowing. In a blur of white fabric, Tōshirō had out manoeuvred his elder. Rolling statically off the mattress and onto the cool flooring, the nimble footed graduate ended in a crouching position, panting lightly. Isshin fell unceremoniously to the ground with a crash, causing the floor to quake under his weight.

Like a frightened parent, Matsumoto had prepared to lunge forwards and rescue the petite frame from being crushed. Instead she found herself stumbling over the dead weight of the Divisions leader, landing by the said boys feet.

Her hair now a frazzled mess, she rose from her position. The distinctive presence of her spiritual pressure quickly flared around her, pressing down on those near her. Tōshirō rolled his eyes, used to such hectic mornings and wake up calls. He stepped back, leaving the second in command to deal with the man that had tripped her.

With an expression deadly enough to kill small animals, Matsumoto towered over the crumpled, fire wielding maniac. Snatching him up by the front of his Shihakushō, she pulled him onto his knees. "What kind of stunt are you trying to pull?!" she demanded, her frosty eyes bulging.

His face somewhat scuffled from being planted into the floor, the experienced reaper looked directly forwards with a sly grin. His orbs becoming shady as his gaze met the vices most profound feature. "Whoa, your breasts look even bigger up close" he chortled "Nice…"

Realising his mistake, Isshin recoiled. The movement was proven useless as the grip on his front turned into deaths hold itself. He watched helplessly as rage swarmed in the flawless Lieutenants eyes. Lids closed over widened pools, waiting for the inevitable.

"I'll be in the office…" the smallest in the room sighed. A fresh uniform was clasped in his hands, planning to find someplace private to change. He shook his head, leaving an enraged Matsumoto to beat the 'complimenting' Taichō with her sheathed Zanpakutō.

Now dressed, Tōshirō sat quietly in the office. His brows creased as he struggled to knot his sash, the heavy weight of Hyōrinmaru causing the material to slip from his fingers. As the sleek, mantis green silk escaped his digits for the fifth time, he gave up.

Placing the long katana-like blade on his lap he shuffled up, so the flat of his back rested against the maize material of the sofa. He blinked as he looked up, strutting into the room with her sleeves rolled up, was Matsumoto. Bright copper locks were no longer in a mess, and instead bounced neatly to frame her face.

Trailing sluggishly behind, with his body hunched was Isshin. Multiple grazes and developing bruises marred his ivory flesh. In comparison to the Fukutaichō, his hair was flat, and his Haori seemed dusty. "You know you should really learn to take a compliment" he chuckled, a toothy grin becoming apparent on his lips.

Rangiku frowned, ignoring the comment and settled down next to the young subordinate. "Just give us the assignment brief already, ne?" she yawned, stretching out her arms. Tōshirō looked between the two adults, the comment catching his attention.

"Would you like me to leave?" he asked, pushing himself away from the sofa so that the tips of his toes pressed against the floorboards.  
"What are you talking about kiddo? You're coming too" Ishhin chuckled, rubbing a particularly swollen bruise on his cheek. Hitsugaya blinked as his Taichō extended his other arm to ruffle his unruly mess of hair.

Taken by surprise, Tōshirō's reflex of swatting him away didn't kick in until after the man had withdrawn. Without much protest, he fell back onto the sofa, intrigued to know what the mission was.

"Well, what's the mission?" Rangiku questioned, watching as Isshin sat opposite them, placing himself onto the coffee table. He ran calloused fingertips through jet black hair, looking directly at the two, his facial features grim.

"I'm sure that you're both aware that just over a week ago, I sent four of our units to investigate a strange spiritual presence in the far reaches of the west Rukongai…" He started seriously, eyes narrowing towards the window.

"Junrinan…" The toneless crowned subordinate commented, his mind recognising the area described as his childhood home. Isshin nodded in confirmation, looking towards his third seat.  
"That's right Tōshirō… They made base in the forest area, where the Reiatsu was emitting from"

Matsumoto tilted her head, her expression clearly oblivious. "E-Eh I never heard of such deployment!" she protested, her eyes finding Tōshirō's, whose eyebrows were furrowed in thought. He noticed the confusion set in her expression and explained slowly, his pools meeting hers.  
"Four units, they had been sending updated reports on their findings. That is until three days ago, when the paperwork stopped coming all together. According to what they had written, there was no sign of the spiritual disturbance…"

At Tōshirō's knowledge of the mission, Rangiku's frown deepened "How do you know all this?" she muttered, folding her arms over her stomach. The smaller glanced her way once more.  
"It was all written in the paperwork you hid under the sofa…" he countered, arching an eyebrow.

Rangiku's hues widened, locking the small boys head against her side. "Nani!? You suggesting I'm slacking eh, Tōshirō!?" she gasped, kneading her knuckles roughly against his scalp. The young prodigy tried to squirm from her deadly headlock, his little hands clasping protectively over his hair.  
"H-hey Rangiku, quit it!" he grumbled as Hyōurinmaru slipped from his lap with an iron clang.

Isshin watched, giving a slow, dismissive wave of his hand. "Now, now… Rangiku leave the kid alone…" he drawled plainly, covering his mouth to stifle a yawn. "Not unless you want me to go on this mission alone that is" he suggested, eyes directing at her knowingly.

The woman immediately freed the miniscule captive, who pushed away from her, his hair static. He blinked, looking somewhat dazed for a moment, before shaking his head and collecting his Zanpakutō.

Lounging back on the sofa, the busty Vice arched an eyebrow "So what's the problem?" she asked, tilting her head in curiosity. Isshin clasped strong hands together, closing steely eyes. "I sent the order for the units to pull out and return… They are yet to arrive." He paused for a long moment, as if becoming lost in his thoughts. "The worrying thing is I gave that order three days ago…"

TBC...

* * *

**Yup little cliff hanger~ But Chapter three is when the adventure starts~ :D Please R&R it really gives me motivation!~ Thank you for reading and I hope to hear from you!~**

**Hatter!~ ^^**


	3. Chapter 3- Mission Begins

**Hey there ^^  
****Here I am with chapter three!~ This Chapter has been completed for days . But I want to pace myself... I just want to say a huge thanks for all the R&R and everything else!~ I hope you enjoy this Chappy!~ I have decided to update every Wednesday if things like school don't get in the way ^^ Well I hope you enjoy this, made it a longer Chapter!~ **

* * *

Disbelief infected the room like the plague, Isshin's words stunning those occupying the office into silence. Both Matsumoto's and Tōshirō's striking spheres widened in shock. The Taichō remained silent, allowing his words to be digested by his closest subordinates.

"Four units and none of them have returned?" Rangiku breathed, as if questioning her superior's words. A troubled grunt evicted the raven's lips, pressing his blunt fingertips against his neck  
"That's right, and the unknown spiritual presence has since grown. I doubt we are dealing with a regular hollow. Considering we haven't heard from them since telling them to return, we will make camp in the forest until we find them. Hopefully we will be able to track them down by sensing their reiatsu. But due to the vast amount of land, there is no telling if we will be able to"

The alluring woman nodded in resolve, getting to her feet. "When are we leaving?" she chirped, stretching out her long arms.  
"We'll meet outside of the barracks in an hour, make sure you have everything you need" Shiba requested, also getting to his feet. The strawberry blonde blinked  
"An hour?!" she squawked, shunpoing straight out of the office without another word said.

Tōshirō raised a brow, watching as she flew out of the room, wavy hair fanning outwards as she did. Isshin chuckled as she left; before glancing at his tiny apprentice "Is there something on your mind Tōshirō?"

The prodigy seemed a little taken aback, his eyes widening momentarily before his gaze cast to the floor. He spoke slowly, unsure of how to word what he wanted to say "It's just that I don't want to get in your way… Yours or Rangiku's" he murmured with a concerned frown.

Isshin gave an amused snort, leaning against his desk. "You worry too much kiddo, I don't think you realise how powerful you are…" he reassured gently, trying to ease the boys concerns. Tōshirō nodded stiffly  
"It's not just that, I can't control my powers fully yet. What if I need to use them and end up hurting the wrong people by mistake?"

The Taichō closed his eyes for a moment, understanding his third seats woes. "Listen Tōshirō, people get hurt in fights. And it's something that can't be avoided, you're still young and I can understand why you're worried. But Rangiku and I have both seen you training, and you're doing great. You wouldn't believe how proud Rangiku acts; she's like a bragging mother…" The man chortled, relieved to see the white crowned reaper starting to relax.

"You just gotta stop doubting yourself. If this mission is as dangerous as it sounds, we're going to have to rely on one another. I wouldn't have dragged you here if I didn't think you could handle it. For your age, one day I think you could surpass your old man" he finished, pointing a thumb against his broad chest with a wide grin.

Hitsugaya blinked at his words, surprise evident on his small features. He looked down, a quiet sigh divorcing from his lips. "Doubting myself…" he murmured, spheres examining the lengthy blade that was cool against his lap. "You're right; I won't let you down…" The smaller looked up, shifting his Zanpakutō to lean against his back.

Isshin smiled in contentment, arms tucked comfortably in the sleeves of his haori "I want you and Rangiku to look out for one another in this mission, alright?" he prompted, Tōshirō was unsure of what the man meant but nodded in response. His attention became focused on trying to tie the sash over his chest, the material falling through his fingers as the blade fell to the sofa over and over.

Tōshirō muttered under his breathe, the defiant ribbon refusing to stay in place. "Hey, Kid" Looking up, he saw his Captain rummaging through the draws of his desk. His eyes brightening as he found what he was looking for. "Here use this, I used to have the same problem when I was your age" he grinned.

The man flipped a small trinket in hands, before tossing it towards his third officer. Allowing the silk to slither through his fingertips, Tōshirō clumsily caught the item. Splaying out his fingers, he examined the object. A small bronzen, star shaped pin rested in his palm. It glinted, reflecting the dim sunlight that filtered through the windows.

Not giving the boy the opportunity to respond, Isshin glanced out of the window. "Now off you go, wouldn't want you forgetting to pack anything important" Tōshirō carefully clipped the pin against his sash, securing it in place.

Planting his little feet onto the floor, he looked towards Isshin "Arigatō, Taichō" he bowed, chalky hair falling over his eyes. Isshin smiled fondly with a nod, watching as the petite reaper shunpoed from the room.  
"Anytime Kiddo…"

The man sighed as he was left on his own. His rucksack sat slumped against his desk, supplies already organised and packed. Isshin kneaded his temples, relieving himself of the tension surrounding the area.

The remaining time seemed to pass fast and Isshin soon realised it was time to leave. Pulling the large rucksack over his strong shoulders, he strode down the passageways of his Division. To the few he met, he greeted with a grin or a nod, avoiding conversation.

As he stepped outside, he shaded his eyes from the fully awakened sun. Despite its presence, the undeniably cold wind whipped around him, his haori flickering out in protest. Crisp, dry leaves crackled as his weight pressed down against the ground. The smell of damp earth invaded the Taichō's strong sinuses.

Discarding his supplies by the base of a nearby tree, the Taichō's brows knitted together. There had yet to be any sign of his subordinates. He had expected his third to arrive before himself, and Matsumoto being late was never much of a surprise for him.

He shook the idea off, enjoying the serenity of the outside breeze. He closed his eyes, folding his arms over his chest. After a moment, concrete pools peeled opened, his arms dropping by his sides at what his vision was welcomed with.

Rangiku approached him; a regular rucksack perched comfortably over her curved shoulders. An oddly victorious expression was set on her features, her glossy lips curved into a smile. Isshin raked through his thick mane of hair, not entirely convinced she had packed minimally.

As he prepared to interrogate her on where the rest of her supplies were, his question was answered. Stumbling awkwardly into his vision was Tōshirō, his weedy arms loaded up with a ridiculous amount of luggage.

Cases upon cases were stacked on top of one another, held in his wavering grip. Teal hues and a mop of pallid hair poked out from the left side of the cargo. His small physique making it impossible to see over the mountain he held.

The child-like figures legs trembled under the heavy weight, threatening to buckle from under him. The strain on his arms was uncomfortable, causing his eyes to squint in discomfort. "R-Rangiku, could you at least carry a little bit of your stuff?" he called in a laboured tone, crinkling his nose.

Tilting her head, Rangiku looked over at the loaded down ice wielder. "N'awh but I only painted my nails yesterday" she whined, examining her neatly polished finger tips. Unable to see what was in front of him Tōshirō stumbled, with an alarming crash; the cases fell to the ground. They exploded open, delivering countless bottles of saké into the air.

Most shattered where they landed, the little third seat sat up slowly, having fallen over. He winced, his hand reaching to rub his lower back. Matsumoto desperately scrambled around in a fruitless mission to salvage any bottles that remained unbroken.

The woman released a defeated whine falling to her knees, the only bottle she had been able to save clasped in her hand. "Ne, how am I going to survive this mission now!?" she cried, puffing her powdered cheeks out. "You owe me saké! You hear that Tōshirō!" she scolded, her eyes directing towards him.

Tōshirō frowned and shook his head, slowly recovering and getting to his feet. "It's going to be a long day" he murmured in deadpan, his eyes scanning over the broken porcelain around him. Isshin placed a hand on his shoulder.  
"Don't worry too much kid; it won't be too bad once we get there" he assured him, watching the Fukutaichō's expression in great amusement.

The three comrades began to journey west, having gotten an unfortunate passing Shinigami to tidy the mess. With the combination of shunpo and minimal conversation, by early afternoon they had arrived. The usually lush green forest Tōshirō was so familiar with had been transformed by autumn.

The skeletons of trees were barren, the leaves nothing more than golden cut outs decorating the earthy ground. The twisted branches swayed stiffly in the cold gust that blasted through the forest. The white light of the sun reached through the crevices that the trees arms formed.

With a put out sigh, Rangiku slid down the trunk of a tree, ending up with her knees against her cleavage. "Ne I'm completely exhausted" she complained, tucking her hair behind her ear. "You'd think they'd set up a nice little hotel somewhere around here"  
"Sounds to me that you've been spending a little too much time in the world of the living" Isshin responded, hitching up his rucksack.

Tōshirō stood nearby, appreciating the refreshing flurry of wind that caressed his hair. Since graduating he hadn't had the chance to return to the place he grew up, and he was pleased to come back after so long.

"Yo, Tōshirō" Isshin called just in front of him, looking over his shoulder. "I'm guessing you've spent some time here when growing up. Is there any clearings nearby so we can set up camp?" he asked, his undying smile still curving his lips.

The loyal minor gave a curt nod "I think so, there's one not too far from here" he recalled, looking up at his Taichō.  
"Then what are you waiting for? Lead the way kid" Isshin instructed, halting so that he could take the lead. Instinctively Tōshirō took a step back, taken by surprise at the request. "Let's go Rangiku. Tōshirō knows somewhere we can set up for the night"

The melodramatic Vice groaned, head lolling downwards at the thought of getting to her feet. "Go on without me" she uttered, giving a careless wave of her hand. As Tōshirō prepared to help her up, Isshin took a hold of his collar, pulling him back.

"Alright, see you later Rangiku" the man yawned, ushering Tōshirō forwards in a random direction. The budding subordinate looked up at him in bewilderment, not wanting to leave the Fukutaichō alone. Still he continued to get chaperoned forwards.

Snapping her head up, cloudy pools widened "H-Hey wait for me!" she demanded, hastily getting to her feet. Tōshirō lashes flickered in surprise as the strawberry blonde bounded after them. Isshin let go of his shoulders, without a second thought the little subordinate began to escort his elders through the trees.

"Here we are…" the juvenile reaper offered, manoeuvring his much smaller frame around a shrub that disguised and a spacious clearing. Unlike Tōshirō, the fames of Isshin and Rangiku were much bigger. Unfortunately for them, avoiding nature's obstacles such as low branches and shrubs was nowhere near as easy for them as it was for their agile subordinate.

Looking like they had been dragged through a bush backwards, Isshin and Rangiku forced themselves through the final hurtle. The Taichō's lopsided grin widened, impressed by the venue they had been led too.

The area was completely clear of disturbance and well hidden by looming, monumental trees. The soil retained its dampness, ideal for them to pin down tents. "This is the place I was thinking of. But it might be a good idea to scout the area before assembling everything" the boy murmured, looking to his superior officers.

Rangiku seemingly melted to the ground, her eyelashes batting as she met her companions "I don't think we have to go out again… This place looks pretty safe to me" she moaned, desperate to avoid going out again. Tōshirō turned to Isshin for a second opinion, whose eyes were browsing around their surroundings.

"Good call Tōshirō, you're right. We'll all split up and investigate the area; just to be sure nothing sinister is around. We'll meet back here in an hour. If any of us encounter anything strange, release a burst of spiritual pressure and we will find one another." The Taichō decided firmly.

"What do you mean alone?" Rangiku countered sharply, her eyes wide "I have no idea where I am" she frowned, glancing around the unfamiliar territory. Isshin folded his arms in thought.  
"In that case you and Tōshirō travel left and I'll go right. We'll be able to cover more ground that way and Tōshirō will know how to get back here. Don't go too far, we are only looking around the clearing to ensure that it is safe for us to stay"

"What should we do if we encounter any of the missing units when looking around?" the youngest of the three enquired. Isshin's features twisted into an unreadable expression as he looked to the sky.  
"I was hoping that by now we would have at least sensed a vague spiritual presence, but there seems to be nothing. If you are to find any of them ensure that they stay with you, hopefully they will be able to tell us where the other units are"

Tōshirō nodded in understanding, his rucksack hanging by his hands. "We'll move out now, I'll see you back here in an hour" Isshin ordered, pacing in the direction he was yet to search. Rangiku grumbled under her breathe, as she got to her feet looking down at the third seat.  
"We should go Rangiku" he murmured, beginning to walk in the opposite direction.

Isshin paced alone through the woods, he had come to notice that the clearing Tōshirō had managed to find them blocked out most of the cold. The surrounding trees seemed to groan as the wind challenged them. His eyebrows channelled together, the fact that there had yet to be any hint of the units he sent out bothered him.

Despite only planning to explore the surrounding area of the forest, he found himself walking further and further away. Some kind of overwhelming instinct to keep going spurred him on. The deeper into the trees he travelled, the thinner they became. He knew that the wilting trees were a sign of another clearing being not too much further ahead.

Twigs and branches snapped under his feet, and the autumn wonderland slowly descending into something that would set children's nightmares. The man remained unnerved, the canopy of taller trees blocking sunlight completely.

Isshin slowed his pace, keen eyes narrowing as he advanced towards a veil of thick vines that shrouded sloppily over what seemed to be an opening. Cautiously he stepped forwards, a muscled arm extending to pull back the curtain of dying greenery.

As he peered through, his murky grey spheres widened and his whole being became cold.

TBC…

* * *

**Just another little cliff hanger!~ Please R&R, it's always appreciated ^^ Until next time!~ **

**Hatter ^^**


	4. Chapter 4- Ruins

**Hey guys, its Wednesday so as promised I've updated, I would have published a little earlier in the day but a school trip ran late~ Anyways updating before I go and get some sleep . I just wanted to say another big thank you to everyone who has reviewed I really appreciate you taking time and giving me feedback!~**

**So Happy Reading!~**

* * *

"I have had enough!" The shrill cry of Rangiku Matsumoto blasted through the woodland like a siren. The few birds that inhabited the trees took flight, wanting to avoid the livid creature that prowled in the undergrowth.

The woman's cat-like features were contorted in anger and irritancy. Her once radiant, glossy locks had been reduced to a tangled mess. She muttered complaints under her breathe as she mowed down any plants or shrubs that got in her way, whether they could be avoided or not.

Following not too far behind was Tōshirō who was completely unscathed. His deep sea green eyes monitored his surroundings, keeping an eye out for anything out of the ordinary. "Rangiku, you're going the wrong way" he called after her. Only to find her continuing to storm ahead, not wanting to risk her getting lost he chased after her.

"Rangiku, wait a minute. You don't even know where you're going remember?" he sighed, avoiding shunpo knowing that even he would probably end up falling over and getting caught up in the twisted trees. He shook his head, stooping down to avoid a low, hazardous branch.

He froze, cerulean pools narrowing. He didn't know what caused him to stop, just the undeniable instinct to look around his surroundings. His dainty hands balled into fists as a whisper travelled into his ears with the wind.

He turned in the direction of which the sound had been delivered from; all he was greeted with was seemingly endless trees. "Here, I'm over here. Hey kid" the wind called him once more, this time from the direction he had just turned away from.

Tōshirō tilted his head back instantly, his lashes widening to frame his large hues. "Rangiku get over here!" he yelled, his voice was hoarse and apprehensive as it rang throughout the forest.

Deeper in the renowned forest Isshin untangled himself from the vines that had captured him, steadily stepping out into the newly discovered clearing. "What the hell happened here?" His words were delivered in a snarl, escaping bared teeth.

Before him lay the demolished ruins of what used to be a camp site. Tents that would have stood proud and tall had been reduced to a torn and crumpled mess, embers of the long extinguished campfire glinted dimly against the dry land. And then there was the smell.

The smell of decaying bodies and rotting flesh was everywhere; it was the putrid stench of death. The overwhelming scent of blood could have suffocated him; it was as if death had its grip over his every sense.

Sticky crimson oil pooled around his feet, slowly seeping through the straw of his sandals. The substance carpeted the ground like a bloody dye. The raven glared around, his arms positioned to cover his airways, the smell threatening to make his stomach rebel.

He searched for any signs of the units, dead or alive. Despite the horrendous scene, there had yet to be any sighting of those that had temporally inhabited that small area. Isshin studied the place; still there was nothing that caught his eye.

The Taichō grunted as leaves began to stick to his feet, pasted in place with the blood. His spheres became downcast as he planned to buck the fallen shapes off. "What the hell is this?" he breathed, unconsciously taking a step back to gain a better view of the ground below him.

Isshin's arms dropped, his hands clenching into fists as realisation caught up with him. Many footprints spiralled around him, dispersing into the surrounding wilting trees. He froze trying to work out where all the blood had come from, there was so much, too much...

Nothing added up for the tenth division Taichō, there was enough blood for all the units he sent out. There was no way that they would have been able to run too far and there was no sign of disturbance when he had approached. The thought of whatever had caused this still free in the forest made his insides knot.

From the place he was situated, both Rangiku and Tōshirō would be far away by now and neither knew of the dangers that were hidden from them. "Damn it!" he cursed under his breathe, swiftly turning to go and track down his subordinates only to stop in utter dread.

"No…" A sudden flurry of familiar spiritual pressure raptured the sky, the set signal for assistance. "Rangiku!" with a mighty kick Isshin launched himself back the way he came, following the radiating Reiatsu of the woman.

His pace quickly picked up; fully focused he skilfully evaded the approaching trees, roots and shrubs. The males silver eyes narrowed, his haori billowing outwards. It was a novice mistake and one he should not have made as a squad leader, he shook the thought off as a much larger wave of energy emitted from the person he was vastly approaching. "I should have never left them by themselves… I just hope I'm not too late…"

TBC...

* * *

**Please, please, please R&R I will give you cookies ^^ **

**Until next week!~**

**Hatter**


	5. Chapter 5- Shinigami Graveyard

**Firstly I want to say I'm really sorry that I didn't update on Wednesday (bad writer I know) But I have been seriously loaded down with school work and I'm involved in a production at the moment~ Thank you for your patience and continued reviews~ Gives me so much more inspiration... Anyways I hope this chapter makes up for the late update!~ **

**Enjoy!~**

* * *

The adrenaline fuelled body of Isshin Shiba darted rapidly through the trees in a blur of black and white. Beads of sweat developed under his hairline, rolling down his face with every few steps he made.

His agile movements did nothing to disturb the wildlife; the animals remained burrowed away preparing for their long winter hibernation.

The chilly wind blasted against him, trying to push him away from the danger he was most likely going to encounter if he continued. Isshin ignored the warnings that nature offered him and shot through the wind like a speeding bullet.

The pulsating spiritual presence that called for him spurred him on. The males paw like hands defended him from low hanging plants and branches, batting them away.

"Just a little further…" his mind prompted as he sprang from the earthy ground, catapulting his muscular frame over a lengthy hollow log that stretched over the ground. Landing perfectly, he tackled the plant armed disguise that shrouded the clearing he and his subordinates intended to stay in.

Without so much as sparing a glance around the to-be campsite, he continued to race to the unknown destination he was being lured too.

The wind howled in defiance, burning his ears as it became harsher against his ivory flesh. His eyelids flickered, restoring the moistness to his orbs.

"Matsumoto!" He called as the view of his vice finally greeted him. The strawberry blonde took a step back, nearly colliding with the incoming Taichō. Large hands caught her before she had the opportunity stumble "What's wrong?" he asked in urgency.

"The units…" The words that parted from her lips caused Isshin to instinctively look up. Bodies, they were everywhere, strewn across the land. Most were piled together irrevocably mangled and twisted. Some of the corpses hung broken over sinister looking trees.

Their faces were enough for an involuntary shiver to travel down the man's spine. Their expressions were gaunt; most of their eyes were sunken and remained open like soulless, empty voids.

A figure that Isshin recognised to be his fifth seat was positioned by a stump of a long dead tree. His limbs were twined unnaturally; mouth ridged and gaping open, his familiar brown eyes were dull and bulging. The male's complexion was yellow and waxy, neck crooked and tilted upwards.

"Rangiku I want you to check if there are any survivors, if they have even the slightest flicker of spiritual pressure try and save them" The raven requested, slowly approaching the disposal sight of so many of his subordinates.

The pair gently manoeuvred the bodies with the upmost care. Distinguishing the dead, they laid them in a much more dignified way, one by the other with their arms folded over their chests. Rangiku's features were soft in mourning as she confirmed the death of another familiar subordinate.

"There's so many, we will have to prepare a squad funeral…" The strawberry blonde murmured, gently closing the eyes of the nearest corpse. Isshin remained expressionless as he shifted the body of a blonde female, resting her next to her fellow deceased comrades.

"Something isn't right, judging by their bodies they have been dead for at least a few days… They should have faded in to spirit particles by now…" he murmured, moving the girl into the same position as the others. "I found the campsite they were staying in… Nothing is making any sense…"

Rangiku stood at her superiors words, her cloudy eyes wide. "You found it?" she whispered "Was there any-"  
"No… Just blood and footprints, it's as if they were killed, got up at their own accord before falling here…" Keen to change the subject Isshin walked to the remaining two bodies, his vice loyally following.

They both froze, their eyes becoming downcast in unison. A man and a woman, whom had only recently been transferred to the Tenth division, lay together. The female was embraced in stiffened arms, her bright opal hair fell over her eyes and she rested lifelessly against the others chest. Both together when encountering death their hands were intertwined, fingers laced together. The man's embrace was tight even now, it would be impossible to free the smaller reaper from his hold.

Isshin bowed his head in respect to the two; a sincere quiet apology could be heard from him. Rangiku mimicked her leader, before cautiously speaking. "Did you know these two personally?" her question was tender. The leader shook his head looking up, sharing a sad smile with his Fukutaichō.

"No, not exactly, they had only recently been recruited into our rankings." He paused for a moment, sighing lightly "They were childhood friends… They were going to get married next month" Isshin trailed off regrettably. "Let's leave these two how they are, I'm sure that's what they would have wanted…"

Rangiku smiled slightly at the words spoken by her Taichō, understanding the sentimentality behind what he was saying. She felt that words were unnecessary and instead nodded "Of course…"  
"We'll place a kido barrier over this place; it will hopefully protect any of the bodies from getting damaged any more than they already have" he decided out loud, lifting his head to look at her.

Rangiku prepared to reply, but before she had the given opportunity, cold calloused fingers gripped onto her shoulder. The sensation was not that of an ordinary soul and her voice became caught up in her throat, rendering speech useless.

The only sense that seemed to work for her was sight and smell. She would have given anything just so that she could block out the stench that suddenly loomed over her, it was enough to make bile rise in her throat.

"Rangiku, get behind me!" Isshin ordered, pulling her away from the hold that seemed to root her to the spot. Suddenly regaining her remaining senses, she complied and sprung behind her superior. "What are you?" Isshin growled.

Rangiku's eyes widened, her hand grazing over the hilt of her Zanpakutō in an unconscious motion. Their fifth seat stood before them, the same officer that had been declared dead just an hour or so ago.

He didn't look like himself anymore, although his features were the same, his expression was so twisted that he was hardly recognisable. The man's empty, lifeless eyes gave the illusion that they were sucking the life away from those he met. Cracked, bloody lips formed an unnaturally wide grin and his body was hunched.

Manic laughter was the response to the Taichō's question, like a possessed being the reaper slung his head back, splaying out his fingertips. Unnerved, Isshin watched with narrowed eyes, studying the movements that his ex-subordinate displayed.

"What does it matter who I am?" the being cried hysterically, gasping between words "It's too late; every last one of us is dead. And you will soon join us… You will be picked off one by one!" slowly the man began to stumble back, clutching onto his abdomen, his gasps developing into rattled wheezes.

A scream was ripped from him; the sound was unlike any the squad leaders had ever heard. The man sunk to the ground, hacking and spluttering. As he fell still, the stink faded and the air became clear once more. "W-what was that?" Rangiku breathed her eyes unable to leave the fifth seat's prone body.

Isshin's spheres also remained fixated on the corpse; hands clenched into fists "I don't know." Silence lingered for a moment, the pair stunned into silence. Thoughts wound round the Taichō's mind like clockwork, theories and potential answers. But the words of his fallen subordinate refused to leave.

_"You will be picked off one by one…"_

"Shit!" he snarled, suddenly turning to a startled Matsumoto.  
"What is it?!" she gasped, eyes widening. Isshin glanced frantically around, only confirming his worst fear. "Taichō, what-"

"Where's Tōshirō?!"

TBC…

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed!~ Please R&R I really appreciate it!~**

**Until next week!~**

**Hatter ^^**


	6. Chapter 6- On The Edge

**So back with your weekly story update!~ Did everyone have a good Valentine's day?**  
** Once again I want to say a huge thank you to all that have reviewed, favourited and followed! It's great to know that you guys are enjoying my story. **  
** Anyways Chapter Seven shall be up soon too, happy reading!~**

* * *

Heavy pants echoed through the dense trees as a slim figure darted frantically through the forest, his teal eyes wide in searching. Taking an abrupt turn the boy collapsed against a large oak tree, clutching onto his arm.

His chest hurt, it felt heavy and it was becoming increasingly difficult to breathe. Tōshirō reluctantly pried his hand from his arm, wincing as blood quickly slipped through his thin fingertips and fell to the earth.

Knowing that his whereabouts would soon be known, the young officer tugged away a fraying strip of his Shihakushōs sleeve, knotting it over the bloody puncture mark in a futile attempt to stop the bleeding.

The sudden return of approaching thunderous steps recharged his body and he scrambled to his feet, not daring to look back at the ominous, looming shadow that was swiftly on his heels. "D-Damn it…" he choked back, pressing into the deeper, unfamiliar depths of the forest.

Even resorting to the use of shunpo, it was a simple task for whatever was perusing him to catch up and he soon found that his knees were threatening to buckle. "I got to keep moving!" He thought desperately, soon recognising an artic presence that had emerged itself in the innards of his mind.

"Young one..." A mighty voice only he could hear called out, a distinctive breeze escaping the sheathed form of his Zanpakutō. Despite being unaffected by the cold, his eyes widened in acknowledgement, already having an idea of what was about to be said.

"Hyōrinmaru…" the boy responded, thankful that the use of his voice wasn't needed to contact the guardian of ice.  
"Why are you running..? You have the skill to fight" the serpentine dragon questioned in rumbled tone.

Pine green oculars became saucer sized, if wasn't for the fact he was running from what could potentially kill him, he would have most likely frozen altogether. "I- I can't, I'm not ready to wield your power yet! What if it goes wrong?" The very thought made him go cold.

"What if the Taichō and Rangiku come and I hurt them by mistake?" he added in utter dismay.

The winter beast's advice fell upon deaf ears as the boy became distracted by the sound of rushing water. He was unaware of any lakes or streams nearby, but he knew it may be something to expect as he hadn't explored this part of the woodland before. This was completely new territory for him and he was unaware of how far he had actually run.

With his slim chest rising and falling rapidly, he continued to race into the unknown. The sound of water quickly developed into much louder crashes of waves. Although having no intention to investigate the sound, he had the feeling that he would soon discover its source.

The wild, ragged breathes of his chaser grew closer and soon he was sure that it's breathe was beating against the back of his neck.

"There is nowhere left to run boy!" The hollow-like voice travelled in the wind and poisoned his ears like venom. Tōshirō slammed his foot against the ground in an attempt to launch himself into an accelerated shunpo.

He blinked as the ground beneath his feet suddenly reduced to rubble. Before the surface could come away completely he stumbled backwards, falling down with a soft thump. A surprised yelp expelled itself from his pale lips as he scooted back on his hands, inky lashes wide in horror.

In his bid to escape his stalker he had nearly launched himself off a full-fledged waterfall. The plummeting waters were so turbulent that it was impossible to determine how high up he was. The water gushed, colliding into the rocks below and bouncing onto the damp earth.

Struggling to his feet he urgently looked around for escape routes, to his terror there was nothing unless he went back the way he came. "Dead end, kid" the voice made itself known once again, this time it was much lower and a sinister, chilling tone was delivered in its words, as if mocking the chalky haired reaper.

Tōshirō watched in mute terror, restraining himself so that he didn't reach for the pastel hilt of Hyōrinmaru. The unidentified being could be seen shifting in the trees, coming closer and closer towards him.

"Aren't you going to fight boy? I know that you're strong, such pure spiritual pressure. You would make a mighty good eating. Fight!" the creature hounded cruelly "Fight!"  
"What do you want..?" Tōshirō yelled hoarsely, his body slouched in exhaustion and fatigue.

Hysterical laughter was the reply, the sloping movements of the shadow becoming more erratic. "What do I want?! You are in no position to be asking me questions. You'll end up just like all them other soul reapers. Dead!"

Tōshirō's body became paralysed at the hellish creature's words, he knew that the 'reapers' it spoke of would no doubt be the missing units of the Division. "W-What did you do to them?!"  
"I've haven't done anything yet, the fun is only just beginning child! What good would it be just to kill without any reason?"

The monstrous entity was shrouded by a rank, foul smelling spiritual presence which served as a veil, keeping its entire body unseen. "Now if you aren't going to fight, stop with your pointless questions. Soon you won't have control over your own body. Now be a good little reaper and stay still"

"C-control" The child-like Shinigami repeated in a hushed tone, his eyes narrowing into a glare. He was quick to come up with many theories of what the creature could mean and none of them were good. His heart pounded as if it would burst out of his slim chest at any moment.

Tōshirō made a decision in the second that was available to him. As the demon suddenly charged forwards, extending a long appendage to capture his small form, the white crowned reaper stepped back, forcing himself off the surface that supported him.

Gravity was quick to steal him and the cool air got caught in his throat, chocking him. His minute body fell backwards, the pull that reined him down was impossible to escape. The only solace offered to him was the cool wind that ruffled his hair as he fell.

"Hyōrinmaru… I'm sorry"

Tōshirō's lashes clamped closed as he witnessed his world tilt and become a disorientated blur of colours. Soon the comfort of the wind abandoned him and all he could indicate was the sound of vicious water becoming louder and closer beneath him.

TBC…

* * *

**Please R&R! I really appreciate it!~ Until next week!**

** Hatter!~ **


End file.
